cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirta Brokar
"Ke barjurir gar'ade, jagyc'ade kot'la a dalyc'ade kotla'shya. Train your sons to be strong but your daughters to be stronger." -Mirta Brokar Mirta Brokar was a female Mandalorian bounty hunter around the time of the Clone Wars. In that time she created a group of Mandalorian mercenaries known as Mandalorian Rising. Biography 'Early years' Mandalorian: “Brokar get out here!” Dinuir Brokar: “Not now I’m working on my war droi-“ Mandalorian: “-your girl just ripped the ears off a Gundark. Literally!” Mirta Brokar was born on the planet Concord Dawn, as the daughter of Dinuir Brokar, one of the last survivors of the Battle of Galidraan, and the leader of clan Brokar. Mirta was raised by her father to become a Mandalorian. She proved herself at age 8 by fighting a Gundark and taking its ears as a trophy. When Mirta was 14, she was visited by another Mandalorian outside the clan. He told her of the group death watch and there plans to make an empire and asked her to join. Her father shot a warning shot for him to get away from his daughter. Later Dinuir told Mirta of his former brother who left the Mandalorians to join the Death Watch Terrorist Group and told her if she ever saw him again to kill him. “Times were tough then. Tor Vizsla promised an empire and the cowardly ran to his cause, including your uncle Solus. He is no longer family. The next time he comes back here you put a blaster bolt in his damn skull” - Dinuir Brokar 'Death Watch' A month after Mirtas run in with her uncle, clan Brokar was attacked by the Death Watch, Mirta was warned to stay out of the fighting but she joined the battle and killed 3 Death Watch with her bare fists. But clan Brokar was defeated. Mirta and her father were all that was left of Concord Dawns Mandalorians. Dinuir went after the Death Watch, ordering Mirta to stay behind. After a week of waiting for her father to return she followed his tracks to the planetoid, Cossa 12 where she had discovered her uncle Solus had killed her father in an arena battle. There Mirta had to fight for her life for the hutts that owned the arena. She became the champion of the Cossa 12 arena battles at age 15. She killed the hutts that forced her to battle and the arena battles were shut down. 'Life as a Bounty Hunter' Jango Fett: “got a name girl?” Mirta Brokar: “Mirta Meta.” Jango Fett: “it’s a tough galaxy out there girl and most of these hunters will rip you apart if you give them the chance” Mirta Brokar: “I’ve been through worse.” At the age of 16, Mirta became a bounty hunter under the alias, Mirta Meta. In her time hunting on Coruscant she ran into the Mandalorian bounty hunter her father praised very much, Jango Fett. She warned Fett of Death Watches return thou he had already knew. Fett gave her some advice for being a bounty hunter and sent her on her way. 'Uncle Solus' Solus Brokar: “Your old man was week girl, week and stupid. He and every one of Mereels Mandalorians couldn’t see the future of the Mandalorians. But clan Vizsla did. They know what we must be to be feared in this galaxy again. Stop walking in your father’s footsteps. Join Death Watch. Who knows, maybe I’ll be a father to you one day.” Mirta Brokar: “I already have a father.” A year after the clone wars had begun the Death Watch returned with a new leader, Pre Vizsla and called them self’s true Mandalorians. Mirtas uncle Solus came to Mirta offering her to join Death Watch again. After insulting her father she fought Solus. He retreated and Mirta began to look for warriors to join her Mandalorian military, Mandalorian Rising. 'A New Clan' Mirta Brokar: “I want to show the galaxy who the Mandalorian really were. Not brutal murderers, but honorable warriors who seek the thrill of battle. We will do so by fighting for those who can’t fight for them self’s. Let’s give the republic a hand in there war. Who’s with me? Zeth Silas: “I’m in.” Corran Scrangeblade: “Oya!” Dragonic: “let’s not and say we didn’t.” - Mirta Brokar in a meeting with her first members. In 21 BBY The Mandalorian rising traveled to Ryloth to assist in the battle there. Mirta and her Mandalorians were sent to capture a separatist general who was holding a republic admiral and his troop’s hostage. After defeating the droid army’s there and capturing the separatist general the republic awarded Mirta Brokar substantially and allowed her to keep the separatists citadel. This citadel became the headquarters for Mandalorian Rising. Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Mercenary Category:Mandalorian Rising